


Steam Heat

by crossthesky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossthesky/pseuds/crossthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wind down in the steam-room after a training session turns more steamy than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Heat

The hot steam and dim lights of the sweat bath were welcome, and Korra sank down onto a stone bench fully dressed. Her shoulders and thighs ached, a turnkey had been inserted into the middle of her back, and all of her felt heavy and leaden with proudly earned fatigue. She could heal herself of her aches with little trouble, but it was so nice to just sit in the shadowy stone room full of steam and lean her head down for a few moments. They were good aches. A testament to what she was capable of and the extreme limits her body could withstand. And they were a testament to triumph. Another day the good fight had been fought and won, another small victory for balance assured. Even the smallest victories were worth reflection and content contemplation. Tomorrow morning Korra would feel fine and fit, but for now she sat and let the hot steam wash over her and felt her body ache with quiet pride.

But her clothes were starting to stick to her, and she groaned as she reached for the collar of her shirt. Peeling everything off sounded like too much effort, even though she knew it really wasn't. Suddenly, her clothes seemed to have dozens more ties and clasps than they ought to. Sitting for so long without stripping had been a bad idea. 

Another groan covered the sound of the steam bath door opening and clicking shut once more. Korra's head was down, her hair falling in her face as she groped at the back of her neck for the tie of her top. Was that a useful string? Nope, a stray thread. She probably should have just bent the water out of the fabric, but she'd already started to do it by hand and bending sounded like even more effort than just tugging on the wet knot. 

At least she wouldn't have any trouble getting to sleep after this. 

Despite another frustrated sound of her own, Korra didn't miss the soft, affectionate chuckle that came from the doorway. She dropped her hand from her neck and glanced up, a hint of a sheepish blush on her cheeks. Asami was blurry in the steam, but her smile was unmistakable. Also unmistakable was the fact that she'd already changed into a long robe before joining Korra in the bath. That genius intellect never took a break.

"Want a hand?" Asami crossed the distance between them and perched on the bench beside Korra, poised and ready before any response was offered.

"From you?" Korra's sheepish expression blossomed into a wide grin as she turned to meet the other woman's eyes. "Always."

The other woman's arrival was more than welcome. 

Korra's eyes drifted shut as Asami's deft fingers plucked at the ties of her shirt. She let her own hands fall to her sides and tipped her head back, sighing softly. The cloth at her neck first loosened then parted, and she sighed more audibly. Asami's fingers brushed against the ends of her hair and fluttered over the skin of her throat as she pulled the edge's of Korra's collar wider. The heat of the room was going to Korra's head. She inhaled deeply, and in the wafting steam she caught the familiar scent of flowers and some sweet kind of spice. Her chest rose with her breathing as Asami's fingers nimbly worked their way down the line of her damp top. 

Korra's lips curved up into a small grin as she inhaled. Asami's fingertips brushed against her breasts as she un-knotted another tie. They lingered as the other woman parted more fabric, having to peel each side from the cotton halter Korra wore beneath. 

Korra held her breath, purposefully.

"You're exhausted."

"Mmm. Not _that_ exhausted." Korra opened one eye. Asami was paused standing over her, hands on either side of Korra's breasts. She stretched her legs and shifted her thighs, tendons popping and muscles releasing with the help of the hot steam. Asami rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Her fingers resumed their task of peeling off Korra's top, fingers lingering once more over the hard contours of her abdomen. Korra's back flexed, moving into the touch. Asami's fingers were lightly calloused from work but still soft. The trailed lightly over Korra's belly, opening her shirt entirely.

Oh that felt good. Clothes in the steam room, never again. 

Asami's hands ran up the edges of Korra's shirt, her thumbs sliding along slick skin on their trip up. Korra let out a third sigh, this one deeper. The tip of her tongue pressed against her lower lip as she lifted her arms to let Asami slide her shirt off. She felt a pulling in her shoulders and winced, and caught Asami's raised eyebrow as she rolled her neck. Another pop and a relieved sigh. The steam was doing wonders, but she had to admit she _had_ taken a bit of a beating.

Not that that mattered much when Asami crouched down, her robe parting some, to undo Korra's belt. The tightness in her muscles faded in the view of the slender woman's bare cleavage in the gap of her robe combined with her fingers against Korra's hips and lower belly. Her belt came off easily. Asami tossed it aside and her robe shifted again, offering a brief but tantalizing view of one naked breast. She'd come prepared for the steam.

Not that Korra minded much that she'd plopped herself down in heavy weave fabric, now. She lifted her legs as Asami's magic fingers slipped into the waistband of her pants and began to tug them down. It was slow going, the wet fabric adhering to Korra's slick skin. Over her hips, down her thighs, until finally she was leaning back on the bench in her halter and briefs. Her body breathed in the open air and her eyes followed Asami as she stood - darting down to where her robe swirled around her legs - and she moved to sit upright.

And winced as her shoulder pulled unpleasantly.

"It's not as bad as it probably seems!" she was quick to cut off whatever gentle observation Asami was about to make. "Here. This'll take care of it." Korra reached over beside her until her hand closed around a glass jar. Asami plucked it from her grasp and settled in beside her. Korra closed her eyes again when fire sage oil slick fingers pressed into her shoulders. Asami worked the oil in deftly but delicately, exerting enough pressure to be pleasant without aggravating the soreness worse. The oil worked its way into Korra's skin, making it tingle pleasantly. Already she could feel everything in her upper back relaxing. This was bliss. Asami pushed aside the straps of her halter, to rub the oil in everywhere, and Korra's head fell forward.

Asami's hands continued down, to her biceps, massaging there as well. Korra's fingers flexed with pleasure, and her noise of appreciation was partially a moan. Asami really knew how to use her hands. Korra was pretty sure she could sit here all night, as Asami slowly and expertly massaged every inch of her body.

"I take it this is working."

"Mmmhmm." As Asami's hands worked further down her arms, Korra leaned back into her. The stirrings between her thighs had only increased with the surprise massage in the steam bath. She tipped her head back, resting it on Asami's shoulder and nuzzling against her neck. Her scent was overwhelming. "Definitely working."

Their hands were twined now, Asami's fingertips massaging Korra's palms. There was nothing but blissful heat in the wake of those hands. They moved on, as Korra's nuzzling moved to soft kisses. Asami's damp hair brushed against her face. Her hands went to Korra's abdomen then, eagerly running over the planes of tight muscle. One of Korra's hands came up, reaching back and burying in Asami's thick hair. The steam closed around them both. Asami's robe parted and Korra felt the warm soft press of her breasts against her back and her hips lifted of their own accord in a small wanton jerk. Slick naked skin clung to slick naked skin. Asami's hands moved up, under Korra's halter, cupping her breasts and lightly teasing her stiffening nipples.

Asami's fingers still tingled with the oil. Korra gasped, the sensation surprisingly pleasant. She felt it all the way down in her loins. Her breasts prickled and she shivered, her other hand grasping at the edge of the bench for balance. The room was heavy with the scent of spices and the heady tang of sweat and sex. Korra's toes flexed against the floor. She lifted one leg to brace her foot against the bench, parting her thighs and angling up her hips in an obvious hint. It wasn't lost on Asami.

That light tingling was just as pleasant between her legs. Moreso, in tandem with Asami's clever slim fingers. Korra gripped at the bench, at Asami, at whatever she could grab. Her breathing came in short, sharp gasps. Her inner thighs and belly tightened and released, that prickling warmth spreading through her loins. Her feet slipped on the slick stone as Asami's fingers twisted just _so_ and her thumb worked that _perfect_ spot and in the heated steam bath Korra nearly blacked out when her orgasm hit her.

She was limp and shallow of breath, draped over Asami and drenched with sweat. Her hair clung to her neck. Her body thrummed softly, skin still sensitive and stimulated. She scrambled against the bench, trying to turn over so she was flopped on her front on Asami instead. She landed with her face between the taller woman's breasts and considered that a success. Her hands clumsily tugged at the belt of Asami's robe, still partially tied.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"It's your turn."

"Korra..." Asami brushed back a bit of Korra's hair, tucking the damp tendrils behind her ear. "You need to be in bed. And we need to sluice off."

Korra sighed and let her hands go still, tipping her head to look up at Asami. It _was_ hot in here. And they were both sticky and sweaty and everything else. 

"Okay," she finally agreed, pushing herself up enough to give Asami a lazy kiss. "You'll just have your turn in bed!"


End file.
